


Taken down a peg

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [14]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: M/M, R18+, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori





	Taken down a peg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There was a distinct sound of flesh hitting thick latex as Scott pounded his fists into the custom made punching back in the gym.

THWUCK! TWACK! THWUNK!

Things didn’t go the way he had planned today. Truthfully they never went his way most days, however this time his leadership had been questioned and he was not impressed about it.

Scott had forgotten that his siblings were capable of looking after themselves in their own right and had got first hand experience with not only Virgil and John questioning him but Alan and Gordon flat out disobeying his instructions, in favour of the other two’s safer and somewhat lengthy alternative.

To top it of, Kayo and Grandma Tracy had ganged up on him for a lecture and a half about his sudden dangerously risky behavior.

To say that his mood was foul was putting it lightly. He was venting his rage out on the punching back like a savage animal, each strike precise and deadly.

THUNK! THWACK!

The argument he had with John afterwards didn’t help either. There was no correct way to take back a fist in a sibling’s face, though John gave as good as he got by getting him in a headlock and running his head under shower for half an hour till he got his message across.

Being taken down a peg by the middle child is not only humilating, but a nice reminder that John wasn’t a weakling. Afterall he did have to deal with Gordon and Alan more than he and Virgil did and those two still play rough at the best of times.

All that was left was for Virgil to attempt to take him down another peg. This time, Scott would be ready.

THWACK! THWUNK! TWALLOP!

Virgil had been watching Scott for sometime from his own corner of the gymnasium. Likewise he had ventured down to blow off some steam but not really put as much effort into tearing himself apart as Scott was currently in the middle of doing. Already he had to deal with one servealy damaged ego (though with John you could never tell if it was ego, pride or him trying to apply common sense in the only way another sibling would listen) in which an ice pack and a couple of sleepy headed younger brother cuddles seemed to fix. This was one he wasn’t looking forward to as the results he had already seen gave him a pretty good insight into Scott’s frame of mind.

THUNK! TWANCK! THWALLOP!

Virgil took a deep breath and slowly walked over to his older brother, his shadow looming over him indicating his presence. Scott let out a growl.

“What do you want?” He barked, thumping the punching bag again with venom.

“What do I want?” Virgil parroted calmly. “I’d like an explanation for all that carnage upstairs. The whole bathroom is flooded thanks to you and John having a scuffle in the only one in the house.”

“What’s there to explain? John on his high horse about ME not listening to his instructions like they were the only way to get the job done? Who does he think he is telling ME what to do?”

THWACK! THUNK! TWALLOP!

“For a start, He can see EVERYTHING on the ground and has the tools to PROVIDE you with what you need with the current situation.” Virgil crooked his head to one side as he folded his broad arms across his thick tree-like chest. “Secondly, If he can see that something will put yours, or any of our lives in danger, he’s going to call us out on it. There’s more than you on the field Scott. You have a tendency to forget that.”

“He’s still a stuck up little upstart.”

“Upstart maybe, stuck up? doubtful. He has to deal with both of us remember? We need someone who’s got a dull blunt edge to get us into line. If he was as sharp as Gordon or Alan are with dealing with situations we’d have alot more dangerous to deal with on top of what we’re attending.” Virgil frowned. He had never heard Scott say things like that against the middle child in the family before. Hell, Scott never said anything that hurtful about any of them which is why Virgil was here trying to get to the bottom of it.

“How about instead of beating up on the bag, you take me on over on the mats?” He suggested. “Infact I insist. A proper wrestle with someone your own size might do you some good.”

Scott paused, wiping sweat off his brow and laughed while looking at Virgil with a ‘You have to be joking’ expression plastered on his face.

“Virgil, it pains me to point this out to you, but you weigh heavier than Gordon and he’s pretty hefty.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Clearly you’ve never seen Gordon down here with John and Alan.” Virgil smirked. “Heavy people can be light on their feet too.”

Scott snorted. “What are they doing? Ballet?” 

“You know very little about the other sports they’re all into I see.”

“I don’t see how cartwheels and handstands are a sport Virgil.”

“You’ll have to come and watch sometime. Gymnastics is more complicated than that.” indeed it was, there was a reason why Virgil found it interesting to watch Gordon and Alan learn from the best. He longed to try but was aware his physical frame wasn’t built for the activity in the same way you’d never see John lifting weights without tearing muscles in his spine. Gordon did try however and Virgil was quick to realise that even he, the body shaped like a pizza slice from all the swimming he did was limited in the things he could do on the mat - but on the rings he thrived.

“Look, it’s not like we are not evenly matched. We’re the same height and similar build…” He let that drop as truthfully, Virgil was built for alot more harder work than Scott was and had muscles surrounded by a solid wall of thick muscular fat, bulking him out where’s Scott had a body that was lean and if Virgil wasn’t careful - could easily be broken and damaged from the chest downwards.his older brother’s strength was in his arms and legs and lacked the most important level of protection around the middle, despite boasting a nice sexy four pack that was something Virgil himself was envious of. He was aware it was just aesthetic as opposed to practical but it didn’t stop him wanting to have that look himself. “Ok so I’ll go easy on you. Look you need to get it out of your system - whatever it is and this may help more than making your fists cry uncle all day tomorrow.”

Scott considered his options. “Alright,” he said eventually caving in. “A wrestling match it is then.”

“Good.”

Both walked over to the mats, Virgil pulling off his loose tank top and revealing his stocky, thick build that was reminiscent of old fashioned olympic wrestlers and weight lifters. Scott noted a little bit of bulge here and there but when his brother moved it was clear those were muscles that were correctly toned and were bulked up to support his body not just externally but internally too. You could possibly punch him hard in the guts and not get a reaction - instead you’d find yourself hitting the hospital in an ambulance at 100km because you wouldn’t have seen his fist coming the other way.

That’s not to say Virgil would always come out on top in a match. His mass meant he had issues with speed, preventing sudden ‘jinking’ movements and other agile attributes that could give someone like Alan an advantage because he was lithe and skinny.

You had to admire that sort of sacrifice in this line of work. It wasn’t something you took lightly.

Scott knew he didn’t have a hope in hell if things go out of control. He had spent most of his time building up his own body during his highschool years to impress the ladies. He was admittedly a bit of a rebellious teenager and sometimes still acted like one despite having to reign it all in and learn to be responsible for his actions. That had been an experience and a half - he almost lost three of his brothers that day. Even now, looking at Virgil, you could see faint scars from that car accident.

Scott was always reminded of that, he couldn’t fully avoid it is he wanted to. Virgil’s year had held an art show and Scott had offered to pick both John and Gordon up from the event and drive them back to Florida, Gordon staying with John over his summer break while his brother was working at NASA.

John had told him to ease up on the alcohol. Virgil kept topping up the glass in his hand the entire evening. It was rude to say no. besides, the event was very boring to say the least. Once the show was over, Virgil decided to come with them back to Florida instead of waiting for their father to pick him up so they could spend the summer all together.

Scott winced as he removed his own shirt and saw his own scar down his side. Unlike Virgil’s his was more vivid and still dark in colour, a reminder that he should have let John drive that night.

Virgil had been in the front, their two younger brothers were asleep in the back. Scott thought he had sobered up enough before they had left but several miles down the road he ran a red light, thinking he’d make it though.

The car was hit by a four wheel drive.

Virgil nudged him. “We doing this or you going to be off with the fairies?”

“Huh? Yeah sure we are. Hey,” He paused licking his lips nervously. “Do you think John will forgive me for hitting him before?”

“Possibly. He forgives you for everything else, sometimes when you least deserve it.” Virgil grunted, pulling off his boots while leaning his weight on Scott’s shoulder.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Scott found himself agreeing and shifting as his shoulders took the strain. He certainly did that day - the only reason Gordon wasn’t so bad was because he had been cuddled into John on the back seat when they were struck, Gordon’s first and last ever time he would ever drink anything alcoholic in his life and the last time Scott swore he wouldn’t listen to John for anything in regards to safety…which he totally threw in his face more recently than he ever did.

Right now there was every chance he’d walk into the living room and have some pretty awful flash back if John was curled up their waiting for him to talk things over, possibly asleep from waiting so long. Heck even when they had fights and disagreements, he still found himself standing at both his bedroom door or at Gordon’s, thinking about how close he was to losing them. Seeing Gordon in intensive care was one thing - having John in the ‘critical care’ unit was another. Even when he was up on the space station Scott found himself winding up in there as a little reminder that it could have been like this if things had been worse than they were.

‘Right.” Virgil slapped his palms together theatrically before rolling his shoulders and letting the hidden muscles ripple under his skin as he got himself into position. “Ready when you are.”

Scott nodded. This might not be so -

THUD!

Virgil had launched himself at Scott at chest height, bringing him crashing to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He was quick to recover, however Virgil’s slower movement gave him plenty of cues to what was coming next. Scott managed to roll before Virgil’s weight slammed down to pin him to the mat and was able to get him into a head lock and pull him backwards.

“Ha! Not so tough are -” Scott started to gloat prematurely and was punished for it, getting cut off, pushed backward and being pinned under Virgil’s incredible mass. His younger brother grinned. 

“Tougher than you.”

“Oh Yeah?!” Scott started to squirm and push Virgil off him to no avail.

Virgil grunted with amusement. “Yeah.”

“Aw come on! Play f-fair!”

“No.”

Scott punched him with a balled fist into his tree branch-like arms. “Damn it Virgil! This is cheating!”

Virgil laughed. “That tickles.”

Scott started to get angry. “If this is your idea of letting me blow off steam you have another thing coming!” he snapped.

“Oh? I don’t think your in any position to fight back from where I’m sitting.”

“NOT FUNNY VIRGIL!”

“Oh contre, it’s fucking hilarious.”

“DAMN IT VIRGIL! GET OFF ME!”

Virgil smiled like a hungry shark. “Not on your life, Scotty.” and leant down to kiss him on the nose as joke but with the way Scott was squirming, he brushed his lips against his.

Scott froze. So did Virgil, though he was faster to regain composure and the smile returned, devious and full of mischief.

He had a sure fire way of making Scott give up his tirade. Keeping his struggling brother pinned, he moved around so Scott could only see his back, which was just as well as the fists started pounding against it as he shouted, “What are you doing? I told you to get off me!”

Virgil didn't budge. Scott couldn't see anything beyond the wall of shoulders that was his brother but he could certainly hear and feel his trousers being pulled down. He tried to kick furiously as if Virgil's plan was to de-pants him and leave him to walk through the house naked, Scott was going to do everything in his power to stop it.

“Knock it of-Ah! What the hell are you!” Scott let out a yelp.

“Relax, Scotty.” Virgil’s voice purred. “I'm going to make all that anger and tension go.”

“By what? Feeling me up? Get offa - uah!”

“What was that? I couldn't hear you over your moaning?”

“Grrah! You are s-so deAD!” Scott squeaked out the last part as sweaty hot palm's began to do things with parts of his body he under normal circumstances would only want ladies to see. His struggles were fruitless, eventually the teasing was getting to him and the fight had changed from trying to get free to self control.

Something Scott was lacking.

“Uhhh! Cut it out!”

“No way. This is for your own good.”

“My arse it Aaah! Ungh!”

“Come on Scott, don't tell me you don't relieve stress this way.”

“W-well since you bring it uaaaah!”

“Come off it! Even Alan does to wind down!”

“Virgil, you could say John does for all I fucking ca-Ugh!”

“Funny you mention that, I've walked in when he's had a shower and -”

“Virgil!” Scott begged, “Not appropriate conversation! Hell, not appropriate physical contact!”

Virgil's head moved as if he was trying to glance back over his shoulder. “Fully acceptable conversation, as we all do it, Scott. It's natural and a safe release valve. Why do you thing Gordon owns all those posters? It's not just because those ladies surf you know.” he sighed. “You know, this isn't going how I planned.”

“Y-you think?”

“I may have to do something I don't want to.”

Scott’s mind boggled. “What the hell does THAT mean?!”

He didn't need an answer to find out.

Virgil had shifted and Scott felt suddenly very wet.

“Oh shit you f-fucking arsehole!” Scott started to squirm again, this time he could bend his top half to at least sit on his elbows, though still couldn’t see anything.

But hell - he could feel it. 

Something weird and textured was stroking him and he didn't need to see what it was. His imagination was filling in the blanks without fail.

Virgil had him within his mouth and was using his tongue. Scott had to be honest, he had NEVER felt anything like it before.

It was incredibly intense, sent shivers through his body that made him beg for more attention. The fact it was Virgil doing it and not some famous actress he had the hots for was the part his head couldn't quite get around.

“Ahhh! Vir- Virgil!” Scott growled loudly, trying to push his brother off him. “N-no!”

He kicked out his legs, tried to raise his lower half to throw him off but Virgil was like a rock, solid and unmovable.

Scott’s head flopped back, unable to get free and keep the fight up, instead clawing his fingers against the vinyl of the mat as his body started giving in to the unwanted attention.

“Y-you utter bast-unnhgh!” Was all he could manage to strangle out as he felt the rush of his body letting all the built up tension go.

He was panting hard and all limp when Virgil finally moved all his weight off him, looking him over and smiling.

“Don't get like this anymore, Scott. Otherwise I'm going to do this to you again.” He stood up, grabbed his shirt and spat into it. “Not entirely unpleasant, but not my favorite position with another bloke, if you get my drift.”

“Wait, what?” Scott couldn't believe his ears. 

“Seriously Scott, out of five of us, you'd expect one of us not to be into ladies.” He winked. “Don't worry your not my type. This was just a favour.”

With that to chew on, Virgil left him there to sort himself out.

By the time Scott resurfaced in the living room, Virgil was leaning over one of the sofas, talking to what from Scott’s view was a mess of red hair that look sandwiched underneath a press of bodies. Gordon was stretched out on top of him as he lay lengthways on the couch, and Alan was cuddling on top of him. Both were asleep, trapping John to the couch.

He could overhear John saying, “It looks worse than it is, Virgil. You know I bruise as bad as a banana.”

“Still, your not going back in shift looking like that.” Virgil was adamant. “I don't think they'll let you either.”

Scott got a good look as he walked closer. John's left side of his nose, lip and jaw were purple and the bruise was also blossoming under his eye. Scott knew he didn't hit him that hard, but his sibling's pale skin made bruising show up in places adjacent to any injury.

He looked awful and Scott internally swore. His brother wasn't ever supposed to end up like this, not again.

“Hey John,” he started to apologize but was interrupted by a slender hand being raised.

“Don't bother, Scott. It's ok, I was out of line. I know my place now and not to question your judgment. It won't happen again.” 

Scott got a warning glance from Virgil which forced him to continue with the apology.

“Your place is keeping an eye on us, making sure we're all safe. It's also the one dad gave to you to keep the likes of me and ‘Nurse Virgil’ from getting out of line. Your important to the team, sometimes I just need reminding of it.”

This seemed to pass muster, Virgil nodding along after it was allowed to sink in.

“Those are big words coming from you.” John seemed to be in thought. “Do they mean anything or hold any weight? Because I can pin you under the shower again no problem but I won't make any promises that I won't attempt to drown you the second time.”

“The meaning and weight are squishing you to the couch.”

This got a laugh out of John. “Got me there. Anyway to remove it?”

“Not on your life.”

John let out a sigh. “Figures.” He smiled. “Well you could make it up to me with a hot chocolate.”

Scott chuckled. “Alright. With marshmallows?”

“You better believe it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
